For The One You Love
by trekker4life
Summary: How far would you go to protect the one you love? How much would you give? It is said that there is no greater love than that which would lay down its life for a friend, but sometimes, it’s harder to live. Canon, InuKag, slight MirSan.
1. New Moon Gift

_**Hi All!**_

_**I know, I know, it's **_**another**_** InuKag fic by trekker, but I can't help it – they're just too perfect!! And the setting of Feudal Japan plus Naraku (though he can be a bit cliché at times) can create near unlimited possibilities! This plot has been rolling around in my head for a while now, so I hope it will turn out okay and you will like it. Not too much action, 'cause as those of you who have read my fics know, I kinda suck at action scenes…. **_

_**You may want to see episode 13 – "The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha" – before reading this first chapter. It's not really all that important, but it does help to explain some reactions. However, the reactions are mainly in the first chap, so it doesn't really matter after that. **_

_**WARNING!! This fic, while not having explicit descriptions, will deal with a serious subject matter. In manga ratings, I figure this would be rated 'T+/older teens' for 16 and up. I in no way condone this matter, but I happened upon this idea while watching another show, and it would not let me go. Rest assured though, there is a happy ending. Eventually. Warning over. Thank you. Now you may read the fic.**_

_**Trekker**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha, created by Takahashi Rumiko, nor do I own any of the original show characters or plot lines.**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**For the One You Love**

**Chapter 1**

**New Moon Gift**

"Hup-ah!" came the cry from the well accompanied by an overstuffed yellow pack. A moment later, a raven-hair young woman climbed out of the well. Kagome straddled the edge of the well for a moment to catch her breath, then pulled her left leg over into the Feudal Era. Inuyasha wasn't there to fetch her from the well like he normally was, so she had to get out by herself. _How in the world does he make that look so easy?_ she wondered, not for the first time.

Having no Inuyasha to greet her at the well was a bit of a surprise, but an understandable one. Tonight was that of the new moon, and with dusk was quickly approaching, he was most likely staying close to 'home.' Hefting her large pack up and onto her shoulder, Kagome started down the path to the village.

Reaching the edge of the village, Kagome paused for a moment to watch as the evening scene unfolded before her. The usual activities were taking place – fathers coming in from the fields, mothers calling in wayward children for dinner, others were bringing in their animals for the night. The smell of said dinners brought Kagome out her reverie. _I'd better get going_, she thought. _Inuyasha is going to be demanding his ramen with dinner..._ With that thought bringing a small smile to her face, she resumed her trek towards Kaede's hut.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Upon entering the hut, Kagome was immediately tackled by the reddish fuzzball known to the world as Shippou. "Kagome!" he cried. "You're back! Inuyasha was being mean again!" He turned as he spoke to make a face at said hanyou. "I was not!" retorted Inuyasha, sounding annoyed. "The little brat interrupted my hunt earlier!"

Shippou replied hotly from the safety of Kagome's arms. "No, I didn't! How was I supposed to know that you were hunting?! I thought you were just sitting there!"

Kagome broke in before the fight got any worse. "Alright you two, that's enough," she said. "I didn't come back just to hear the two of you fight. I've got ramen to go with dinner and candy for afterwards."

That got a shut mouth and a grin from both boys. Shippou hopped down from Kagome's arms and they both sat down to wait patiently – well, as much as possible – for the promised treats.

"Hello, Sango, Miroku, Kaede," said Kagome, turning to each of them in turn. "Hi Kagome," said Sango, who was sitting beside Miroku, who had the ever-present red handprint on his cheek. "Hello, Kagome," said Miroku, grinning. "Kagome," said Kaede, who was stirring a pot hung over the fire. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was fine," said the younger miko, sitting down beside Sango. "The tests went better than I thought, though I probably still didn't get the best grade. Oh, before I forget, may I heat up some water for the ramen, Kaede?"

The older miko just smiled at her. "I have already anticipated that you would be needing some." Kaede pulled a smaller pot of water from the coals and placed it on a second rack over the fire to finish heating. "Thanks," said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome?" called Inuyasha. All eyes turned to him. He had been rummaging in Kagome's backpack for the ramen as usual and found a white-silver…something. To Inuyasha, it was this mass of stuff that was weird and he didn't know what it was, so he asked. "What's this?" he said, holding up the…thing. "Oh!" cried Kagome, reaching over to take it from him. "I nearly forgot about that."

She turned her back on them and fiddled with the object before lifting it over her head and turning around. "Well, what do you think?" she asked. The others in the hut were speechless at first.

The 'thing' was a wig, so light a silver that it seemed white, but the defining part of it was the fact that it had matching _dog ears_ perched on the top. She looked at first glance to be a female Inuyasha, though shorter with brown eyes and dressed in a hunter green top and khaki pants.

Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open. _Whoa…she looks…wow_, he thought. "Uh," he said, still unsure of what exactly to say. "What is it?" She blushed slightly before pulling the wig off and handing it to him.

"It's a gift for you," she said. "It's a wig – to use on nights like tonight. The biggest give away to your human night is your hair color; I know it won't do anything about your aura or Tetsusaiga, but I thought it'd be one more defense against unwanted people finding out."

_Wow…_was still all Inuyasha was thinking. He snapped himself out of it, realizing Kagome was waiting for him to take the wig from her. "Uh, thanks, Kagome," he said, reaching out and taking the gift from her.

"I guess we shall find out how this will work tonight," observed Miroku. "Yes, there's only about an hour left until sunset," said Sango, backing up what Miroku had just said.

Suddenly, Shippou tensed before leaping into Kagome's lap, his little body quivering like a leaf in a fall breeze. "Shippou!" called Kagome in surprise. "What's wrong? What is it?" He wouldn't answer her; he just clung to her abdomen for dear life.

Kirara turned to face outside and growled, though the effect was much diminished in her kitten form. "Kirara," said Sango, who was now starting to get worried slightly. Inuyasha got up to look out the window of the hut to try to see what had gotten Kirara and Shippou so riled up.

Kagome was trying to get Shippou to talk to her and tell her what the problem was, but no such luck. "He's never acted like this before," she said to room at large. "I don't know what's wrong…."

"I do," said Inuyasha, his voice intense and somewhat strained.

"What?" said the others, nearly in unison. Inuyasha beckoned them to the window. They squeezed next to each other to see out of the small opening. Out in the forest named for their hanyou friend, there were dozens upon dozens of pairs of glowing red spots. Spots that looked like eyes...

"Oh, kami…" whispered Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha with Shippou in her arms; he still hadn't released his hold on her. "Are those what I think they are, Inuyasha?" The hanyou snorted. "Keh, yeah – and they're not alone either. Those damn bugs are with them, too."

"What are you two talking about?" said Miroku. Inuyasha turned to him and Sango. "You two see those eyes out in the forest, right?" They nodded. "Well, each set belongs to a spider-head demon. And on top of that, there are saimyosho with them." Miroku and Sango's eyes widened. "Battles against spider-heads were rare in my village," said Sango. "I could probably count them on one hand."

Kagome lifted Shippou up so she could look in his eyes. "That's why you're so scared," she said. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?" The young kit nodded. Kagome hugged him tight. "Well, this time we've got lots more people on our side, so the fight is bound to go better, right?" Shippou nodded again.

"Still, with that many spiders out there, we have to fight them away from the village," said Inuyasha. "Right," said Miroku, turning to Kaede while the others gathered their weapons. "Kaede-sama, would you please make sure that the villagers stay in their homes tonight and no one ventures into the forest?"

"Aye," said the old miko, wishing the group farewell as they left the hut for yet another battle.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Although the trip to the forest was short, Shippou – who had been reassured enough to release his death grip on Kagome – filled in Miroku and Sango about what had happened the last time they had fought a group of spider-heads, just a few short days before they had met Miroku.

"Kagome, do I _have _to wear this thing now?" complained Inuyasha to the girl on his back. Kagome had stopped him before they left the hut and put the wig on him. _"This way the sunset won't sneak up on us and those spiders won't learn your secret," she said._ "It makes it even harder to hear than it already is!" he added for further complaint.

"Well, I'm sorry," retorted Kagome hotly. "It's either this or risking being caught in the middle of a bunch of spiders when night comes! Take your pick, hotshot."

The group of heroes sped into the forest and found themselves in one of its many clearings – probably one courtesy of Inuyasha and his frustration via his claws or Tetsusaiga. Unfortunately, they also found themselves surrounded by spider-heads and saimyosho.

The two groups were at a stand still until a crow took off from a nearby tree. _A crow_, mused Miroku. _A bird of bad omen…that does not bode well..._ The bird's take-off dislodged a loose branch that fell to the ground. When it hit, the branch barely made a sound, but the results were that of the starting bell in a prize fight.

The spiders and wasps rushed forward from all sides and our heroes braced themselves, reading their attacks for the onslaught of demons….

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Soon, it became apparent that the heroes were holding their ground, but not easily. With Inuyasha loosing strength and Miroku unable to use his Kazaana, their offense capabilities were severely reduced. Shippou was thrown from the back of the spider he was attacking and into a tree twice as big around as he; Kagome, seeing this, tore herself from the safety of Inuyasha's side to run after her adopted son.

"Shippou!" she called, darting across the clearing to where he lay at the base of the tree. "Kagome!" hollered Inuyasha; he tried to run after her, but he was stopped every time by more spider-heads. _Damn_, he thought. _How many of these things are there?_

Before Kagome could get to Shippou, however, a single spider unlatched itself from its brethren and tackled her around her torso, causing her to drop to her knees.

Inuyasha was angry enough by this point, but this was really ticking him off. He had a clear view of Kagome and the spider on her back, due to the maneuverings he had had to do in trying to get to her.

Putting one of it's ugly claws over her mouth, the spider pulled Kagome head to one side and lowered its head to her neck. Sensing what was coming, Kagome struggled harder than she had been, but it was to no use – the demon's grip was just too strong. Inuyasha, having seen the same thing and knowing first hand what that felt like, redoubled his efforts to get to her. "Kagome!!!" he cried, this time getting the attention of the others.

Sango and Miroku, back-to-back, looked up after dispatching the last of their demons in that bunch. "Kagome!" cried Sango. "Kagome-sama," said Miroku. The two of them started the fight again, this time fighting to get to Kagome.

The spider's fangs dripped a milky-white liquid onto Kagome's skin as he looked up and locked eyes with Inuyasha, taunting him. Not relinquishing the contact with the hanyou, the demon reached down his head and sank his fangs into Kagome's tender neck.

Her scream, though muffled by the spider's hand, was enough to enrage Inuyasha further. Her struggles, which had increased slightly just before the bite, slowed bit by bit until she went limp in her captor's arms. "_Kagome_!!!!!" cried Inuyasha, leaping forward with a great burst of strength…

Straight into a cloud of miasma. The noxious vapors sent all of our heroes into a coughing fit until a upward Kaze no Kizu from Tetsusaiga dispersed them. When the cloud had cleared, however, no trace of the battle had remained. No saimyosho, no spider-heads…

No Kagome.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**So, what do you guys think? It'll get kinda dark in the next few chaps, but it'll have a happy ending, I promise! And it will be InuKag - I don't write anything else. And obviously, it's gonna be a multi-chap fic – so, just be patient with me; I'll get the next chapter out soon! Dai!**_

_**Trekker**_


	2. New Moon Sacrifice

_**Hello all!**_

_**Here's the next chap. I know the first one was kinda rough, but this is where the fic starts to get good – at least IMHO…. Anyway, the warning about subject matter still applies – especially to this chap.   
**_

_**If it helps to deduce what subject I maybe talking about…well, let's just say I got this idea while watching an episode of L&O: SVU…. But please don't think it's a typical fic for that matter – I've read lots of them (the fluff that usually occurs as a result is great….) and I've yet to come across a plot like this. So I think it's fairly unique.**_

_**However, I know that some of you maybe sensitive to this matter, and I will not be mentioning any specifics; if what I do mention still offends you, please, no flames – I have already warned you! Also, I do want to reinforce the fact that this WILL be a happy ending for all – though it takes a while….**_

_**So, now that that's over – here's the second chap of 'For The One You Love.'**_

_**Trekker**_

_**P.S. I just realized that Kagome should have jewel shards…but I believe that at some points in time during the anime, the Inu-tachi do not have any... **_

_**(Remember, Kagome MUST have a jewel shard to pass through the well more than once (i.e. 'Naraku's True Form Revealed'), however, Inuyasha does not need any to pass through (i.e. 'Ancient Evil of the Noh Mask') **_

_**However, I have placed this past the end of the anime and after all four movies, but with no specific time after that. So, Kagome's shards will have been placed in the hands of Miroku for safe keeping – I just didn't put that in there…v. **_

_**The reason I picked Miroku is because during a battle with saimyosho, (no offense, Miroku-lovers) he's kinda useless, other than his ofuda and shakujou; I figure especially with that last fight – on a New Moon with spider-heads and saimyosho – that the major fighting would be placed on Kagome and Sango. Plus, even with how perverted he is, Miroku still has **_**some**_** purifying powers, although they aren't as strong as Kagome's…. **_

_**P.P.S. Oh, and sorry, but just one more thing. I also forgot to establish Kagome's age – which establishes everyone else's age and makes things a heck of a lot easier later. I picture her to be about 17, nearly 18. Any younger and it would be just nasty. shudders So I hope that doesn't confuse you too much.**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**For The One You Love**

**Chapter 2**

**New Moon Sacrifice**

As soon as everyone had been checked over for battle injuries, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou piled onto the transformed Kirara. Miroku turned back to Inuyasha. The hanyou hadn't moved since walking over to Kirara with the others. "Inuyasha," he said, concerned. Inuyasha's temper was never more unstable than when Kagome was in danger. "Are you coming with us?" he asked.

Inuyasha raised his head slightly to look the monk in the eye. Even Sango and Shippou, who weren't in the direct line of contact with Inuyasha, flinched at the intensity and determination in the hanyou's gaze. "No," he said. "I'm heading on head on foot. You guys take Kirara and go by air. Two routes are better."

None of them were quite willing to question Inuyasha at that point, so they complied, settling on Kirara's back and taking flight to search for their missing priestess. Inuyasha, however, took off on foot, like he said he would, running through the woods – looking for any sign of a spider-head or his companion.

_Dammit…dammit all to hell_, thought Inuyasha. _Why'd they have to go after her? And on tonight of all nights? At least last time it was me that got hurt…even in this pathetic human body, I'm still stronger than she is... Who am I kidding? Kagome's got the strongest will of anyone I know. Just hang on 'til I can find you, 'Gome, please…just hang on..._

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Kagome woke to find herself flat on her back in a freezing cold room. She quickly rolled into a ball to conserve her body heat. _Okay, where the heck am I?_ she thought._ The last thing I remember is that stupid spider grabbing me and…biting my…neck?_ She reached up and touched the right side of her neck where the demon had bitten her. "Ahh," she hissed. Damn, that was sore! _Just what did they inject me with? _

"Nothing much," said a voice from the shadows. "Just a little something to calm you down for the trip here."

Kagome jumped, scooting away from the voice. "W-Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking. Although she already had an idea of who it might be, she didn't want to trust her instinct. Her hopes for a different captor were shattered, however, when the voice spoke again.

"An old friend," said the voice, though it sounded anything but friendly. A rustling of clothes was heard and the body that the voice belonged to stepped out from the shadows and into the light…long, wavy pitch-black hair; crimson, blood-red eyes; pale, sickly white skin; and a villainous grin to match his appearance….

Kagome gasped, although she had been expecting him, it still was a bit of a shock. "Naraku!" she said, pulling herself to her feet, not willing to be in any form of submission to the evil hanyou. "What do you want with me?"

"Just an answer to one simple question, little miko," said Naraku, his smug smile irritating Kagome. _It's like he knows what's going to happen_, she thought. _And he likes it! _Naraku walked over to Kagome, who took a step back for every one he took forward.

Kagome's back hit something cold and hard – the stone wall of the room. She looked up at the evil hanyou, trying not to let the fear that was starting to build in her show. Naraku stopped in front of her, leaving about two feet between them.

"All I want to know, little miko," he said, still smirking. "Is Inuyasha's night of weakness."

Kagome felt all the air leave her. _W-What?_ was her only thought and she voiced it. "Come, come, now, little miko," said Naraku, starting to pace back and forth in front of her.

"You and I both know that your dear Inuyasha is a hanyou – a half-breed – and, like all other half-breeds, he has a single night where his youkai strength leaves him and he becomes a simple ningen until the sun rises. You have been with Inuyasha for long enough now – you must have seen it. Tell me, what is Inuyasha's night of weakness?"

Kagome just stared at the hated one. He actually thought she would tell him…. _Hell, no_, she thought.

"You truly think I'm just going to come right out and tell you?" she asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "If so, you've got another thing coming, pal!"

Naraku took another step toward her. "Oh, no, little miko," he said. "I was hoping you would refuse. For now, I offer you three choices."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _What the hell?_ she thought as Naraku continued.

"Your first choice is to answer the question – which you've already said no to – so you're down to two," he said, before turning his head to the side. "Kanna! Come in here."

_Kanna? What in all the seven hells is going on?_ thought Kagome. _What is he trying to pull?_

The white-haired girl appeared by her master's side, her mirror held in front of her as always. "Kagome, if you refuse to tell me Inuyasha's night of weakness, then I will send a legion of demons after him – tonight." An image of Inuyasha running through the forest alone appeared in Kanna's mirror.

Kagome gasped. It was still dark, so the sun must not have risen – yet Inuyasha had his silver hair and his dog ears. And his movements – while still very quick – weren't as rapid as they normally were. _It's still the night of the new moon!_ Kagome thought. _I have to keep him safe!_

"And if I refuse that as well?" said Kagome, her voice and posture defiant, yet inside, she was trembling in fear for Inuyasha.

Naraku's smirk grew. "If you refuse both of the first two options," he said. "Then the only option left for you is to let me have you for this night – to do with what I wish, short of killing you; you are too much of an enjoyable pest in battle for that."

Kagome's heart sank. She couldn't let Naraku know about Inuyasha's human night and, if he attacked, he'd find out there too. Her choice of action was clear.

"Ok," she said, her head bowed. "I choose the third option."

Naraku did not say a word, but the smirk on his face grew to inhuman proportions. Kanna left the room as the brown, root-like tentacles grew from her master's back, tearing through the clothing.

Kagome flattened herself against the wall. _As if that will do you any good, Kagome!_ she told herself. _Look at him and look at you – do you think you can get away without this?_

While Kagome was having her small internal battle, one tentacle snaked its way around the room and behind Kagome. Without warning, it jerked forward, pulling her feet out from under her and knocking her to the ground.

Seeing how vulnerable her position was to Naraku, who was now leaning above her and starting to remove his outer haori layers, Kagome started to get up. Naraku evidently expected this; before she could get on her knees, he had her flat on her back, arms and legs pinned by his tentacles.

"Now, now, little miko," he said, _still_ smirking. "If you refuse to cooperate, I will be forced to send my legion after your beloved half-breed."

Naraku's threat scared her into submission and she relaxed, letting his cold hands go to their disgusting work. The thought that he knew how she felt about Inuyasha made her realize something…he knew. He knew that she was going to choose that option all along. She never had a chance. "Ahh," she hissed, and looked down.

Naraku had bared his body and hers, though what had drawn her attention was a shallow cut running the width of lower abdomen, from hip to hip.

"Miko," he said, his voice no longer smooth and cajoling, but harsh and demanding. "You will watch with open eyes."

Kagome didn't have a choice. She watched as he readied himself. He looked back at her, grabbed her hips for leverage – she hissed, but he didn't take notice – and pulled himself forward.

Her cries echoed through the castle for hours.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Inuyasha stumbled, his hand over his chest. A sudden searing pain had struck a few hours ago and had yet to gone away. _Ah, dammit_, he thought. _What is this? I feel like part of me is dying or something…_ A sudden realization hit him. His mother had once told him, long ago, of a connection his father had with her. It was the only way that he knew to come to her the night Inuyasha was born. She had said that this bond forms regardless of the admitted or denied feelings on the subjects parts – it involved their hearts. If a couple were truly meant for one another and met each other, then they would soon grow to sense each other's distress, pain, joy, happiness.

_If that's true, then…Kagome! Just hang on a bit longer, I swear! Dawn will be here within the hour – I'm coming!!_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

The door to the room creaked open – Kagome flinched and pulled her naked form into a ball, facing away from the door. The intruder's light footsteps stopped just behind her and she pulled into an even tighter ball. "Kagome," said the voice, but this time, it was a woman's.

Having only heard Naraku's voice during the rest of her stay, Kagome uncurled enough to turn her head and see the wind-witch, Kagura. "Ka-Kagura," said Kagome, her voice hoarse from the previous hours. "What are you doing here?"

Kagura's eyes flickered back to the door and back again. "I don't have long," she said in a low voice. "Here." She tossed a simple white sleeping yukata to Kagome, who had sat up and was looking at her with confusion.

"I don't think you want your friends to find you like that," Kagura said pointedly. Kagome realized the wind-witch was right and slipped on the yukata, grateful for even its slight warmth.

"Can you stand?" asked Kagura. Kagome looked at her. "I, I don't know…" she admitted. "I haven't tried to yet. Why?" Kagura reached down a hand to help the other girl up before she explained.

"Your friends are coming – they are nearly inside the castle," she said, plainly. Kagome started, surprised to hear that they were here already. Kagura's arm was supporting Kagome by the younger girl's elbow; the girl was rather weak and who could blame her?

"I'm moving you to a different room – one that doesn't have that stench all over it," said Kagura, sounding almost bitter. "Here it is." They stopped in front of another room, quite a ways down the castle from where Kagome had been. "This room will allow your friends to find you without much difficulty, however, I will still have to lock the door," said Kagura.

Kagome nodded. "Kagura," she said, stopping in the act of opening the door and entering the room. "I was just wondering – why?"

"Why help you?" said the wind-master. Taking Kagome's nod for a yes, she answered. "Because I know what it feels like to be used by him. And if you have any chance to get back to someone that can comfort you and help you through it, I'm willing to help you. Plus, it's one more way of defying that bastard."

Kagome nodded and stepped inside the room, watching as Kagura closed and locked the door. _I swear it, Naraku will pay for everything that he has done…_she silently vowed. Looking around the room, she saw that it was as bare as the one she had left. She gingerly sat down on the floor, to wait for Inuyasha.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Inuyasha waited at the edge of the forest with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. Dawn would break any second. He turned to the others. "Look," he said. "I have a better chance of getting in there, getting Kagome, and getting back out if I go alone. I want you guys to provide cover for us when we come out, 'kay?"

Sango opened her mouth to protest, but just as she did, the morning sun broke over the horizon and Inuyasha was gone. She started to dash off after him, but a hand on her arm stopped her. "Miroku," she said.

"We must let him go," said the monk. "Even if we went, it is unlikely that we could find Kagome as quickly as he could. Our best bet is to do as he told us and provide cover should he need it when they emerge."

She nodded. What Miroku had said _was_ true, but that didn't mean she had to like it….

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

A distant crash could be heard through the stone walls of the room. Kagome jumped. _Was that from Tetsusaiga? Is Inuyasha here?_ she thought.

"_Kagome!"_

"_Kagome!!"_

_What was that?_ she thought. The cries were distant, but unique….

"Kagome!!"

"Kagome!!!"

They were much closer now and she was sure of whom that voice belonged too. She gathered her courage…

"Inuyasha?!"

"Kagome!"

The cry came from right outside her cell door, this time.

"Kagome? Are you in there?"

Her heart sang with relief – it was her hanyou!

"Yes, Inuyasha! I'm here!"

The hanyou himself nearly collapsed with relief. _I found her!_

"Alright, get away from the door!"

Kagome squeaked and moved as quickly as she could to the side of the room, which admittedly wasn't that fast; though it was fast enough, for just after she pressed herself against the wall,

"_Tetsusaiga_!"

One mighty swing from Tetsusaiga and the door was no more. Kagome turned around to see nothing but a cloud of dust; once it settled, there was her hanyou, Inuyasha, looking for her in the room.

"Inuyasha," she said, to gain his attention.

Before she could blink, she was in his arms. Feeling secure and safe for the first time since the sunset, Kagome latched on to him, unshed tears threatening to fall.

To both of their dislike, Inuyasha pulled back. "We need to get out of here," he said, letting go and turning around to have her get on his back.

Kagome froze.

"I-Inuyasha," she said, causing him to look back at her. His face seemed to say, '_Well, what's the matter, get on already!_' She looked away. "I can't ride like that…not in this," she said, pointing to her yukata and not wanting to tell him the real reason.

Swiftly, Inuyasha stood up and picked her up bridal-style, catching her off-guard. "You better pray we have an easy exit, then…" he said. "'Cause I'd be useless in a fight if I have to carry you like this."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**So, there's the second chap. PLEASE R&R and let me know what you think! This is the first time I've done anything remotely concerning this subject matter and I really want to know what you think. Thanks!**_

_**Trekker **_


	3. Aftereffects, Part One

Hi all

_**Hi all!**_

_**First, many thanks for those who reviewed: FFnet – **_**enriya**_**, **_**oldestmaiden**_**, and **_**heavenly hanyou**_**;**__**MMorg – **_**LadyCash**_**, **_**shipporinKIMS11**_**, **_**miley**_**, and **_**Novemberkid**_**.**_

_**Secondly, a couple of you have stated a few concerns about this story so far. I will try to address them here without giving away the plot line. **_

_**Inuyasha's sense of smell?**___Normally, yes, Inu would be able to smell that Naraku had been on Kagome. _But_ you have to remember, Kagome's been inside the castle for the entire night – she would have been covered by Naraku's scent anyway. Also, Kagura gave Kagome one of her yukata and moved her to a different room. Those may not have done a lot, but they would have reduced the overpowering effects of the scent. Plus, the sun would have just barely risen by the time Inuyasha burst into the castle – his senses may not have been up to full strength yet.

_**Kagome pregnant?**___Several of you are concerned about Kagome getting pregnant. I will not say for sure as of now, although you will know soon (probably next chapter). If you are on the fence about continuing, I ask that you please stick it out. Truly, everything has a purpose in this story. So bare with me, please?__

_**Oh, and obviously, this story is **_**not**_** manga-compliant – I usually try to make my stories fit, but this just doesn't work...**_

_**The only other thing is a big apology to you guys. I had a really rough spring semester – which included starting a new job – and the summer was just one thing after another. Then my computer decided to go on the fritz, but thankfully my bf was able to fix it before it went kaput on me.**_

_**Trekker (FanFiction)**_

_**YoukaiLuvr (MediaMiner)**_

_**P.S. **_I want to thank LadyCash from MediaMiner for the first part of her review... _"Hoo-boy……Sht's gonna fly now!"_ That gave me a much needed laugh when I read it, so thanks, LadyCash!

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**For The One You Love**

**Chapter 3 **

**Aftereffects, Part One**

Inuyasha and Kagome's need for an easy exit must have been a prayer heard by the kami, for they were stopped by nothing but a few stray saimyoushou – dispatched easily with a swipe of the claws – on their hasty retreat from Naraku's castle.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were waiting outside the castle on the edge of the forest. Inuyasha did not slow down in his mad dash to wait for them; they merely climbed onto Kirara's back and followed him.

Once a safe distance away from the castle, they paused long enough to allow Inuyasha to remove the wig and stuff it back inside Kagome's pack. Dawn had come shortly after he entered the castle, but he didn't remove it for fear of revealing the secret.

The rest of the trip back to Kaede's was silent. Kagome had fallen asleep in the safety of Inuyasha's arms within a few minutes after they had reached the forest; none of the others had the heart to wake her to ask what had happened. Within about six hours, they were back on the outskirts of Edo.

A welcome sense of relief flowed over all of them. They were home, they were safe, and Kagome would soon be taken care of by the best healer they knew.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

When they reached Kaede's hut, Inuyasha pushed aside the bamboo curtain with his shoulder to enter the hut. Kaede looked up and let out a slight gasp.

"Inuyasha…what has happened to her?"

Inuyasha was short and to the point.

"Naraku. He had her from dusk to dawn; she hasn't woken up for us to ask her since."

Kaede nodded. "I see. Please wake her now, Inuyasha, and leave her in the care of myself and Sango. Ye men will need to leave the hut – and your earshot, young hanyou – until one of us comes to fetch you."

Inuyasha bristled momentarily at Kaede's commands of leaving earshot, but he did realize that she and Sango most likely were going to try to get Kagome to talk about whatever happened. And judging by how the miko had clung to him when he found her, she would need to talk soon...

He nodded and placed Kagome on the futon that had appeared out of nowhere. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Kagome – we're back. It's time to get up. Kagome..."

Kagome stirred. Opening her eyes, she blinked. "Uh-huh? Inuyasha?"

He smiled, softly. "Yeah, it's me. We're back at Kaede's. She says I need to leave you here with her and Sango, 'kay? I'll be back as soon as possible."

Kagome nodded as he laid her back down gently. Recluctantly, the hanyou left the hut along with the kit and the monk.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

After the men left the hut, Kaede sent Sango out to fetch some water. The elder miko turned to Kagome.

"What happened, child?"

Kagome looked down, not meeting her mentor's eyes. Sango returned with the water; she set down the water and sat down next to her best friend.

"Kagome," she said. "Are you okay?"

Kagome was silent, catching Kaede's attention even more. It was rare that she didn't answer Sango.

"Kagome? Child, are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"No…I'm not."

She turned to Sango and threw herself into the older girl's arms as the tears and the tales of the events from the past evening that had been held at bay by sleep started to pour out.

"I'm not okay…."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

A few hours later, Sango emerged from the hut. Kagome had eventually calmed down enough to tell her and Kaede exactly what had happened during her stay at Naraku's castle. After her tale had been told, the two girls left for a nearby riverpool; a small inlet, a dip you could say, into the side of the riverbed that allowed the water to flow in there and collect, staying much calmer than the turbulent current of the main river.

Kagome and Sango both bathed and redressed; upon returning to the hut, Kaede bandaged a few of the worst of the scratches. Sango turned to Kagome as the younger girl pulled the borrowed kimono back around her waist.

"Ano…Kagome, are you, ah, going to tell Inuyasha? A-about what happened?"

Kagome froze in her movements, resuming them after a moment or two. "No, Sango, I'm not. At least, not yet. And neither are the two of you, if you don't mind."

Kagome finished tying the kimono shut and sighed. "I know I will have to tell him eventually, but…just not yet. You can tell Miroku, I guess, but Shippou and Inuyasha will remain in the dark about all of this until we have to tell them."

Sango and Kaede both nodded their assent. This would be a secret among the women until such a time as it was no longer necessary to keep it so.

Now, however, Sango was headed in to the edge of the forest to find the guys and bring them back in. Kaede had started a small lunch and the afternoon was fast approaching. Before she had gotten very far, though, Inuyasha dropped down in front of her.

"Well?" he asked. "Can we come back in yet?"

His tone was brisk and gruff, but Sango knew better than to take it personally.

"Yes, you guys can come ba– "

She wasn't able to get more out before Inuyasha took off, leaping and running in the direction of Kaede's hut. Miroku came to stand beside her, Shippou on his shoulder, watching him run back.

"He's been jumpy and irritable ever since we returned. I don't think Kaede-sama's orders agreed with him, however sensible they may have been."

Sango turned to the monk. "Miroku..."

"So, Sango, has Kagome-sama told you what has happened to her?"

"Y-Yes, but..." Sango trailed off, looking at Shippou. The kit caught her look.

"I'm gonna go see if any of my friends can play. Just yell for me if Kagome needs anything!" And with that, he leapt off Miroku's shoulder and took off for the village square. Now kit-less, Miroku turned back to Sango.

"So what happened?"

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Inuyasha stormed through the bamboo curtain door of Kaede's hut. Kagome and Kaede looked up from their places by the firepit.

"Oi, baba, can you leave? I wanna talk to Kagome."

Kagome started.

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude! Kaede has all the right to be here – it's her home and –"

"It's alright, child."

Kagome turned to the elder miko, surprised.

"Kaede?"

"I will just see if young Shippou will help me to fetch the food for dinner tonight."

With that, Kaede stood up and left Kagome in the hut with Inuyasha. Kagome fidgeted where she sat.

"So?"

She looked up at Inuyasha.

"So what?"

"So what the hell happened, Kagome?! You were there all fucking night. I doubt Naraku simply wanted to chat!"

Inuyasha came over and sat down beside her. She tried to think of something and quickly.

"Oh…he just wanted the jewel shards…and information."

"What kind of information?"

She paused.

"Nothing I could tell him; obviously, he wasn't very happy about that, so he hurt me a little."

Inuyasha growled. _That bastard..._

A small hand was placed over his. Startled, he looked up into indescribable grey-blue eyes.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. He didn't do anything permanent."

_You're hiding something…aren't you, Kagome?_ thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed his arm around her, hiding a wince when he felt her tense at the movement before relaxing into his embrace.

"Well, whatever the hell he did, he won't get the chance to do it again – I swear it."

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**So, that's that. The next chap should be where things get interesting. Please R&R and see ya later!**_

_**Trekker (FanFiction)**_

_**YoukaiLuvr (MediaMiner)**_


	4. Aftereffects, Part Two

_**Disclaimer: **_** I do not own any part of the series **_**InuYasha**_**, by Takahashi Rumiko.**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**For the One You Love**

**Chapter Four**

**Aftereffects, part two**

Nearly a month had passed since Kagome's rescue, and the shard hunters had yet to leave Kaede's village. A sense of normalcy had returned in those weeks, as evidenced by the scene that took place by the well one bright afternoon…

"Inuyasha! I haven't been home in over three weeks! My family is probably worried sick – not to mention the exams I have this week."

Standing nose-to-nose with Inuyasha, Kagome was deep into their usual fight over her time in the modern era.

"Heck no, woman! Ya ain't going and that's final!" Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his head away, thinking the argument over. Kagome's shoulders slumped as she spoke again.

"Please, Inuyasha. I just want to spend a little time with my family. Besides, after these tests, I'll be done – no more school."

One dark eyebrow quirked. "No more school?" he echoed, trying and failing to keep the edge of excitement out of his voice. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Yep. After these tests, I don't have to go to school anymore." _'Cause with _my_ grades, university isn't exactly an option…not that it ever was, _Kagome thought. Inuyasha turned back to her.

"Alright – sundown, seven days from now – any later and I'm comin' after ya." Kagome's face lit up as she leaned forward to hug the hanyou.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" She turned, picked her bags off the ground and , with a small wave, dropped down the timeslip to the future.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

"So glad those are over," Kagome said, with a sigh of relief. _Four days of studying leads to five finals in one day. Don't they realize our brains can only hold so much information?_

Taking her time walking home, Kagome passed a pharmacy. _I really should check while I'm here…._ Quickly making up her mind, she turned on her heel and entered the store, needing only one thing. A few short, embarrassing minutes later, Kagome left the store and continued her way home.

Later, secured in her bathroom, Kagome watched the slow-moving second hand on her watch and dreaded the end of the required five minutes. _Three…two…one. Okay…you can do this._

Flipping the little white stick over, she inhaled sharply at the result.

_Lovely…now how the heck am I going to tell the others?_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

The passageway filled with its cool familiar light as Kagome jumped down. The light faded to reveal a brilliantly blue sky. Kagome looked up out of the well, and failing to see her hanyou guardian, she hefted her bag and started the climb up. As she clambered over the side, Kagome noticed Inuyasha standing near the tree line.

"Hey. Were you waiting here for me?"

"No, why the hell would I do that?"

Kagome shrugged, passing off his bad mood as a result of her being gone for a week. As she started down the path to the village, she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't at his usual place beside her. Kagome looked back and saw that he hadn't moved from his place against a tree.

"Inuyasha?" She walked back to him.

"Are you alright? You're acting kinda weird." Kagome raised her hand to check if he had a fever, but before she could reach him, his hand shot out and gripped her wrist. _Wha?_

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" Inuyasha looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"I'm fine, but I have a question for you. How is it, that even four weeks later, you still smell like that bastard?" Ignoring her look of shock and not giving her a chance to speak, he continued.

"I noticed it before you left; I thought that time and a modern bath would get rid of it. But it hasn't. So tell me why? I can only think of one reason…and I hope to all the kami that I'm wrong."

Kagome's free hand flew unconsciously to her stomach at his words. "So it's true, then. You _are_ pregnant with that bastard's kid."

"Yes," said Kagome. "But I didn't have a choice; I was try—" Inuyasha cut her off with a derisive laugh.

"Didn't have a choice? Heh, please. You and I both know that you're strong enough to keep him from touching you if you didn't want it. So the question's still there – why?"

Kagome tried to pull away from him; Inuyasha only gripped her wrist harder. "I was trying to protect you!"

She finally wrenched her hand from the hanyou's grasp, though his claws scratched her wrist as she pulled away.

"Naraku threatened to kill you if I didn't! I was all for _you_! I wanted to protect you because I love you!"

Tears shining in her eyes, Kagome turned and ran down the path, leaving Inuyasha standing frozen in shock by the tree.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Kagome slowed her steps when she reached the village, trying to dry her face of any tears before she met Sango and Kaede. When she reached the door to Kaede's, Kagome reached out to push it aside when it was opened from within. Sango stepped out, water pail in hand, but upon seeing the look on Kagome's face, stopped in her tracks.

"What did he do?" Kagome grimaced. "Is it that obvious?"

Sango nodded and pulled the other girl inside. "So what happened?" Kagome sighed as she sat down. "Well, my guess was right. When I came back, he was waiting for me, as usual. He could smell the baby and started saying the most ridiculous things."

"Like what?"

"Only that I must've gotten pregnant on purpose, because there's no way Naraku could have touched me otherwise. To be quite honest, he was scaring me a little."

"So what did you do?" Kagome laughed once.

"I yelled at him and said that I had no choice – that I did it for him, because I love him." Sango raised an eyebrow. "What'd he say to that one?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I took off after I said it and came back here."

Sango nodded and stood, grabbing the temporarily water pail. "Well, I'm sure we'll hear about it soon enough. Now I was headed out to get some water and vegetables for dinner – care to join me?"

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

A few hours later saw the remains of a delicious meat and vegetable stew sitting beside the fire and a group of six seated around the said fire, finishing the stew from their bowls.

"This was a wonderful meal, Kagome," Kaede praised and Miroku echoed her.

"Thanks. I had a lot of help from Sango, though. Yes, Shippou?" Shippou had tapped on Kagome's arm from his seat beside her. Not taking his eyes off his food, he spoke.

"Where's Inuyasha? He's never far away when there's food to be found."

Kagome opened her mouth, unsure how to explain the hanyou's absence when his voice came from the entrance.

"Keh, I'm right here, runt."

Kagome froze momentarily as Inuyasha stepped inside and plopped into his spot near Kagome. She sat down her barely touched bowl of stew and quickly stood up.

"Sango, I'm going to get some water to wash up with." Kagome turned on her heel, grabbed the water pail, and left the hut as quickly as she could.

Reaching the riverbank a few moments later, Kagome tossed the bucket aside and nearly collapsed to the ground. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tried to prevent herself from thinking of the hanyou, but her attempts were soon thwarted by a familiar tingle on her senses.

"Go away, Inuyasha!"

"No."

His simple reply was given as he came over to sit beside her. Kagome turned away from him, not wanting to speak with him.

"Did you mean it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome resisted the urge to look at him, firmly keeping her head turned away.

"What you said earlier…did you mean it?" Her resistance faltered and she looked at him for a brief moment before turning her gaze to the river.

"Of course I did!"

"Then why?" Kagome kept her gaze on the river and didn't answer. "Kagome, can you tell me what happened that night? The truth, this time."

His voice was low and pleading; Kagome gave in, telling Inuyasha the events from that horrible night – the questions, the choices, the consquences. Inuyasha sat beside her and let her speak. When she finished, Kagome turned to him, eyes slightly red and puffy.

"Does that answer your question?"

Inuyasha nodded and turned his gaze to the river. A few quiet moments passed before he spoke again.

"So what're you going to do now?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm keeping the child, if that's what you're asking. Beyond that, I'm not sure. My schooling is finished, so other than to see my family – and get ramen – I really don't have a reason to go through the well."

"Does that mean…you'll stay here?"

"Yeah. I can't exactly have this child in the future…if he has any youkai attributes at all, he'd be carted off to a lab somewhere and dissected. I know this'll put the shard hunt on hold for a while…I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome was sitting in the same position he found her in – legs bent and folded against her chest, head laying on her knees. She started when Inuyasha slid closer to her, close enough that his arms were touching hers. Kagome looked at him, a question in her eyes; his gaze was focused on the river.

"Whatever." He was silent for another few moments. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder; she was tired and he was comfy.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I'll help…if you want me too."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Kagome's eyes widened and she raised her head to look at him.

"What?"

"I'll help you, with the kid, if you want."

"You're serious?" Inuyasha finally turned his gaze toward her. "I am. You did this for me…the least I can do is help you raise this kid."

Kagome nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Thank…you." Her words were punctuated by a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Mm-hmm." Inuyasha smiled at her response and tucked his arm around her waist.

"Then sleep, Kagome. I'll be here when you wake up."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**So…yeah…did NOT realize it had been so long. I am SO sorry, everyone. This year has been insanely busy. I know that's not much excuse, but it's what I have. Hopefully everyone had a good Christmas, and I hope to get another chap out soon. **

**Trekker (FanFiction)**

**Youkai (MediaMiner)**


End file.
